The one where Molly has Sherlock's credit card
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: Sherlock's credit card is bliss for Molly, a closet shopaholic on Valentine's Day. After all, why eat chocolate when you can have fashion accessories to your heart's content? Involves very expensive shoes and a lip-smacking-stick! — "John, what in flaming blazes is a Red Hot #16 lip-smacking-stick?" Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Red Hot #16 lip-smacking-stick! That belongs to me!)

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

"No." Molly folded her arms, determined to be stern today.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It's not like you have anything better to do! You could just help me."

Molly sucked in a breath, praying to the powers that be for patience. "Contrary to your belief, I have a life outside work!"

"But you like to help me!" he argued.

"Well, not today." she said, turning to the table behind her to retrieve the notepad she had been writing on. "Here," she said, "These are the results for the last test you told me to do. That's all for today." She faced him her sternest expression, the one that made her best friend's children cower in fear. "It's time for you to leave."

Sherlock didn't move a muscle. Not that she thought he would, Molly thought to herself, it was more like she hoped that it would get into his thick skull.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you don't want to help me."

Molly sighed. His parents had a lot of explaining to do. His extreme stubbornness and pigheadedness were something else! "Sherlock, it's Valentine's Day!"

"I see," Sherlock nodded. Molly sighed gratefully, already thinking about a bubble bath with scented candles and wine. And a good book, never forget that.

Then he spoke again, whipping his credit card from his wallet. "If you help me, you can buy anything you want, on me."

Molly froze, torn between her choices. On one hand, the bubble bath was calling her name. But on the other hand, the shoes that she saw in the display window of her favourite shop just yesterday were calling her name.

What cinched the deal was the fact that to buy those shoes, she'd have to use a lot out of her paycheck, and there were other things she had to worry about. But Sherlock didn't have to worry about things like that. His brother was the bloody British government!

"Fine," Molly said, snatching his card. "But keep in mind that I'm doing this unwillingly!"

Sherlock didn't say anything, just pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her. "Run those tests."

And then he was gone, in a swish of his stupid gorgeous coat, without so much as a please or thank you. And he left Molly angry, determined to take out her revenge in the best way possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Molly pushed open the door to her favourite store and breathed in the scent that only good shoes and bags had. This store was her favourite because they stocked everything. From the what's his name designer that no one had heard of, to the big guns in the fashion industry.

She waved away the woman coming to help her. This wouldn't take long, she had a specific purpose.

But then she started browsing. She saw a green silk scarf that she absolutely had to buy, impractical though it was, and a pair of hand woven African sandals that were gorgeous! And was that an original Tara lipstick from House of Tara? She had to get that too.

Molly would never admit it to anyone, but she was a closet shopaholic. Shopping was her chocolate, but since it was a very expensive addiction, she had never indulged. But with Sherlock's card safely in her pocket, she let herself free and enjoyed the experience. And enjoy she did.

By time she was ready to pay, she had two scarves—one in green and the other in a warm golden cream colour, a black hat that she'll never wear— it was made of Da Viva material! Who wouldn't buy it?— a House of Tara lipstick— Red Hot #16 lip-smacking-stick— and several other trinkets that she just had to have. And the shoes! They were hand made by Ghanaians and they came in burnt gold, light pink and cream colour. They felt sinful on her feet and made her look good and raised her height by four inches. She got them in all three colours— there was a 5% discount since it was Valentine's Day.

When she saw the bill, she couldn't resist a a wicked, very unMolly smirk. That'll teach him how to say please and thank you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Sherlock," John said, entering into his former flat. "Ran into Molly today and she said to give you this." He gave Sherlock a brown envelope.

Inside the envelope was the results of the tests. As he was getting the results out, a small piece of paper fell out. It was a note from Molly.

_Try saying please next time. _

_P.s: had fun with your card. Check the back of the results for the bill. Let's do this again sometime. Happy Valentine's day. — Mollyxx_

With trepidation, Sherlock turned to the back of the results, and sure enough, stapled to it was the bill. Sherlock eyes bulged out.

"3000 for a pair of shoes?" he choked out to a very amused John.

John collected the paper from him and laughed when he saw the total. It seemed like Molly had a lovely time spending away Sherlock's money.

"It's three thousand for three pairs here, mate," he said, taking in Sherlock's expression. "And it says there was a 5% discount. Imagine if there wasn't." Sherlock's expression sent him into a renewed bout of laughter. When his laughter had finally subsided, Sherlock asked something that renewed it again.

"John, what in flaming blazes is Red Hot #16 lip-smacking-stick?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Hey, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! This is my first Sherlock fanfiction, so how did I do? *sits in a corner awaiting judgement. Just click that button and leave a review for me! Be generous, it's Valentine's Day!

Love,

Hyacynthianna.


End file.
